


Seeking Out The Mistletoe

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The third year with Christmas being celebrated aboard ship. This year, however, mistletoe is hard to come by. (12/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Morale has been quite low of late. It is not my usual custom to concern myself with these things, but it is impairing the smooth operation of the ship, which _is_ my concern. I mentioned this to the Captain over dinner last evening...he was, of course, already aware of it and expressed his hope that the upcoming Christmas holiday would boost everyone's spirits some.

I had not realized that the holiday was so close. To date, I had not seen any of Mister Reed's elusive mistletoe hanging about the ship, and mentioned this to the Captain. He told me that the plant in Phlox's sickbay had been needed for one of his concoctions, so there was little of it left. Reed had been ordered to use it sparingly. After all, it wouldn't do to deplete the supply completely. 

At that point in our conversation, Trip entered the Captain's private dining room, just in time for dessert. Apparently, they were planning a Christmas party for the crew, and had a few last minute arrangements to make.

I excused myself from their conversation, and went in search of Mister Reed's mistletoe. I don't know why really; I told _myself_ it was so that I would not be caught unawares. 

The Captain had assured me that there were only two or three sprigs of it being used this year...logically, they would be placed in rather high-profile positions. After all, what good is the tradition if the mistletoe is placed in an out-of-the-way location. 

But the doorway to the mess hall was devoid of foliage, as was the main lift. The bridge, sickbay and main hangar deck also proved to be unadorned. I found myself walking the complete perimeter of the ship, entering small labs and storage lockers; the cargo hold and engineering; everyplace I could think of, with the exception of private quarters. 

No sign of the mistletoe.

Just then, I came across Mister Reed, laden with boxes overflowing with ribbons and lights. I asked where he was going, and if he needed a hand...he said he did, for he was on his way to the mess hall. The Captain had asked him to decorate the space for Christmas. It would be a few days before their party, but he wanted everyone to get a head start on the holiday spirit. 

So I took a box from him, and followed him to the mess hall. We strung lights, and garlands around the room. There was even a small tree that we placed on a table in the corner, and decorated with glass balls. When we were finished, the room was quite festive...but still, there was no mistletoe. 

Curious, I asked about it...and Malcolm pulled a couple of small sprigs out of his pocket, thanking me for reminding him. He took a chair, and carried it to the doorway, then climbed up so that he could hang a sprig just inside the door. He then took his chair over to the window where the entre's were handed out by chef, and hung the second sprig there. 

When he was finished, he stood there for a moment, looking up to make sure that the placement was right. Impulsively, I took a step toward him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I could see the surprise in his eyes as I stepped back. He smiled, and told me that a kiss on the cheek was hardly adequate...then pulled me into his arms, kissing me full on the lips. 

Logically, I should have pulled away...but suddenly, I found myself enjoying this rather quaint tradition. A small sound escaped as he stepped back...I am still not sure if it was from him or me. Perhaps it was both of us.

Regardless, our task here was finished, and it was time to leave...Alpha shift would come all too soon. I bid him goodnight as he put the chair back in its rightful place. I crossed to the light switch, as Malcolm opened the door. As he stepped through, I touched him gently on the shoulder, and he turned. I kissed him once more, saying Merry Christmas...after all, he was once again under the mistletoe.


End file.
